What is Happiness?
by MinecraftDragonKnight
Summary: Kira Lucks is a 16 year old buy who has a horrible past that causes him to be emotionless.He one day decides to download Mob talker and like other fanfics,things turn out bad.His computer closes with a flash,and he wakes up to find Cupa the creeper,Andr the enderwomen,and Snowy the snow golem on him.He has to help them and oncoming mobs to help them find happiness.Will he suceed?
1. Chapter 1

**Author****'****s Note:Hey guys. I****'****m back with the first chapter of ****"****What is Happiness****?****"**** I****'****m going to post a little slower then usual because of summer school and because i****'****m planning out the chapters to avoid making the same mistakes.**

On a Saturday night, It was brewing up a storm at night. Most people are asleep, but one particular boy was awake. The boy is Kira Lucks, a 16 year old boy with a horrible past. He lives alone in California, currently going to Titan-Tech High (Not a real school). Kira is 6'2, quite tall for his age. Not muscular nor wimpy. He has silver hair and has sapphire blue eyes. When he gets serious he wears a black fingerless glove and has a serious look on him. He is emotionless due to a certain event and is barely fazed by anything. Has no relationship with anybody and often never tries at anything school related. This is the beginning of an unusual story.

{Kira's P.O.V}

I was surfing through a web page to look for a good mod when I stumble across a mod that caught my eye. It was a mod called Mob Talker. The description came with pictures of girls that looked like they were from an anime. The description said, "**Are you afraid of the night because of hostile mobs? Why don****'****t you befriend them with this mod? This mod allows you to talk and befriend them. When that happens, mobs will just ignore you. When talking to a mob, the screen will replace it with a female character (Pictures are under this). Hope you enjoy this mod and don****'****t jerk off.****"** I thought for a moment to see if I needed the mod. I decided if mobs are going to ignore me during the night then it would benefit me. I installed it, along with the default script, launch the launcher and got ready to test it out. Out of nowhere, lightning struck outside and my computer shut down. Before it happened, they was a quick white flash. "Great way to waste a Saturday night." I mumbled, looking at the orange, round clock in my room. It was only 9 o clock. I got into bed and waited for sleep to come.

I woke up finding it hard to breath and both of my arms sore. It felt heavy. I look to see 3 lumps on those places. "_This reminds me of a scene in kissxsis.__"_ I thought. I wanted to get the covers off to see what the lumps were, but my arms were occupied. As if on que, the cover slipes down revealing something Kira did not expect. On his left arm was a girl with a orange pumpkin hat. She had brown hair going to her elbows. She was wearing a White coat with brown sleeves.. Her pants were brown also and she was about 5'8. On Kira's other arm was a girl that was as tall as him. She had an enderman hat and was wearing a long black coat with a turtleneck. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and her black hair flow down to her waist. On top of Kira was a girl in green, about the same height as the girl on his left arm, and was wearing a creeper hat. She wore a green coat and it didn't look like she was wearing pants at all. Luckily, the coat covered her under garment. She had Autumn colored hair that was who knows how long, her hood was blocking it.

Slowly, all 3 open their eyes. The girl with the white coat had brown eyes, the girl in green has amber eyes, while the girl in black coat had plain black eyes. The 3 looked at me and then at each other, then back at me. Before they could scream, I grabbed my pillow and wack all 3 of them on their heads as they were about to scream. "Ouch, Why did you do that?" The green girl asked. "Because you 3 were about to wake up the entire city and you 3 are in my house." I replied with a emotionless face. "How? All i remember was a flash of white and then waking up here." The girl in white said (I'm not calling her white girl so i don't sound racist). "This happens every time in fictional stories." I mumbled. Out of nowhere, a letter floated down. I grabbed it before anyone else could. I read it out loud so the others can hear what was on it. "**Dear Kira, I know you****'****ll find it shocking (But you barely have any emotions :D) when 3 girls appear on your bed, but I need you to give them happiness. They are like you, having no one to love or care for them. I chose you to do this because of that. Hope you won****'****t be angry. Others will be coming too. Behind this letter is a list of the mobs coming. The time and place will be stated. Good luck. ~Notch.****"**

The 3 just stared, with shock on their faces. As I looked at them, the more familiar they looked. I then realized that they were from the mob talker mod. "_Great, I have to babysit people.__"_ Kira thought. "Mind if i get some names?" I asked. The green girl answered without hesitation, "I'm Cupa, the one to your right is Andr, and the other one is Snowy." "Wait, we don't know if we can trust him yet." Snowy said with wide eyes. "You guys are mobs, I presume?" I asked. The 3 backed up into a corner with fear. "P-please don't hurt us, w-we-we'll leave as soon as possible." Andr said. "1, why would I hurt you and 2, Notch told me to babysit you so I can't really do anything about." I said. All 3 of them stared at me with shock once again. "You really won't going to hurt us?" Cupa asked. "Unless this is a prank." I replied. "You guys want breakfast?" They just nodded as I went down to the kitchen. I took 8 eggs out with some sausages and vegetables. I first cut up the veggies in to small pieces with the sausages. I made scrambled eggs quickly while sprinkling the bits of veggie and sausage on to it. I was finished as i heard the doorbell. I opened the door to find one of my good friends outside with someone. "Sup man, I have a problem and i need your help." Shane Thomson said. He was like me except he had black hair and his eyes were deep blue instead. He was 5'10 and was wearing a black shirt with blue pants. He was kind of like a school rebel with an attitude while being destructive and has a big mouth. He is perverted so he is not so well liked by girls. Behind him was a girl with white hair tied into a ponytail and wore silver clothing. Her vest covered most of her breast and she had a tight mini-skirt.

"She a skeleton?" I ask. "Yes and how did you know?" He replied with a question. "I have the same problem, but is 3 times bigger." As I said that, Cupa, Andr, and Snowy walked downstairs. "Is breakfast ready?" Cupa asked. "Yeah, It's on the table." I answered. Shane just stared and said, "Have you been hiding them in your room?" He asked with a dirty look on his face. "First of all, I just met them, and second, I haven't done anything yet, but make breakfast." I replied before he can share his perverted thoughts. "Stella!" someone yelled. I turn around to see Cupa tackling Stella to the ground. Both of them then went to talk with the others while me and Shane went upstairs to talk. "Do you have any idea what is going on?" He asked. "Read this." I replied as i shove the letter in his face. He took about a minute and said, "What does he mean by happiness?" "Don't know, but it seems like it means we have to find them a pair or someone that will accept them." I replied. "Then I'll accept them all." He said with a big grin on his face. "I don't think that's going to work. I think we need to find someone who is special to them." I told him. "Well, guess we are going to have a lot of fun doing this." Shane said with a sigh.

**Like the cliffhanger? Expect more in 2 days because i****'****ll be posting again soon. Hope you enjoy** **this chapter like you always do. I want to get at least 20 view by tomorrow and at least 2 reviews. Until next time, Bye.**


	2. Sadness

**Hey Guys. I****'****m not going to post the second chapter until Friday or Saturday because I accidentally watched a anime someone recommended to me. It was called Angel Beats. I manage to finish it to the last episode. The last episode was so sad that I couldn****'****t stop crying. It was that sad. It was about death and stuff like that so I don****'****t want you guys complaining about me not posting because of this reason. If you don****'****t believe me then watch it for yourself and see if you can not feel anything after watching it. It****'****s so sad. :( :( :( :( :( It keeps reminding me death is always here and later the ones close to me will disappear like that too. Watch it, and you****'****ll feel what i felt when i watched. I****'****ll be back with the next chapter so don****'****t worry, but i still want you to watch it and see if your reaction is about the same.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I feel a lot better since last time I posted. Heart Conquer (Draft) has hit 5oo views and is 6 views away from hitting 600. I never expect that number to appear yet, but I'm glad some of you like it. I will start posting the 1****st**** chapter of it either this oncoming Friday or on Saturday. In this chapter, expect some confusing events that happen. I haven't completely thought out the entire plot for this chapter because I was hit with a stack of homework. Here's the second chapter.**

Kira and Shane were heading downstairs when they heard a crash. On the floor was Stella on her butt, but she was soaked wet like someone either had dumped water on her or she was trying to balance a bowl of water, judging from the shards on the floor. Kira notices something else besides the shards. He takes a few seconds to process what he was seeing. Stella's clothes were soaked and they were see through. Shane managed to take one photo before have a major nosebleed. "I thought that can only happen in animes." I said to myself. "What's an anime?" Cupa asked. "An anime is a Japanese cartoon, the style of artwork is a bit different from American cartoon shows like Family Guy, but the basic concept is the same.' I explained. "Can I ask how in the world did Stella get soaked with water?" "We were trying to see who had more control on balance so we tried balancing a bowl of water on our head and this happened." Stella explained, hiding in the kitchen. I went upstairs to my parent's room. It was the same after these 8 years and yet the room was the same. My parents were detectives. They were on day called and were told to meet him or her in a isolated building downtown. I had followed them that day, but was in the car with my uncle. It was about 3 hours later when we realized that my parents were taking too long. My uncle and I searched the building, but there was no trace at all of where they go and who they were with. The police investigated the entire building, inch by inch, but found nothing, but the footprints of my parents. They showed that they walked into a room and the footprints stop there. They were no sign of murder or a kidnap, nor a struggle of any sort. The police gave up, my grandparents passed away soon after; all my other family members went back to Japan, leaving me alone for the past 6 years in an orphanage.

I dismissed the thought of my parents and went through the closet. I grabbed a grey T shirt and a blue jean out and went back down. I toss Stella the clothes and told her to switch in the bathroom. "Kira, can we do something fun?" Cupa asked. "Like what?" I replied. "I don't know. Something like adventuring or exploring." Cupa said. "How about we show them around the city?" Shane suggested. "Sure, why not." I replied. We waited for Stella and then headed out. We only left the neighborhood when trouble came. A 4 thug looking guys walked up to us and said, "Why don't you lovely ladies come have fun with us and leave these… uh, nerds behind?" "Not so bright are you? Can't use any long vocabulary? What are you, are you 10?" Stella yelled. The guy grabbed her by the shoulder only to be judo flipped by Stella, but was overpowered by the other 3. "That hurt!" The one who was flipped yelled. He walked over and slapped Stella on her left cheek and said, "We're going to have a little fun….." I was the first one to snap out of the trace. I grabbed the nearest thug on the shoulder and pushed him away. The guy looks at me and was already trying to throw a punch. My eyes suddenly start to turn black and I didn't know what happen next.

{Shane's P.O.V}

Kira's eyes suddenly turn red. He moved really fast all of a sudden. He duck under the punch and barraged the man in the stomach with his fist. The guy kneels down in pain, but Kira wasn't finish. He took the guy's head with both of his hand and pushed it down to his knee. The guy fell down with a bleeding forehead. The other 3 notice this and surrounded him. They all swung their fist at Kira, but Kira only smiled and said, "Too weak." Before he jumped and landed behind them. The guy Kira was behind turned around just in time for a fury of fists coming his way. That left only the other 2. One of them took out a knife while the other took out a metal bat. The guy with the bat swung his bat straight down on Kira. The next thing I know, my mouth dropped down at what I saw. Kira has blocked the swing with his arm and the metal bat bent over it. Kira grabbed the bat and threw it aside He sent a fury of kicks at the guy's chest before finishing with a round house kick to the face. The last guy looked like he was about to piss his pants. Kira just walked towards him and said, "You're next." The guy screamed monster before running down the street.

{Kira's P.O.V}

When I came back to my senses, everyone was just staring at me with wide eyes like they just saw a ghost or something. "How did you take 4 guys that as about 6'5 out with only your bare hands?" Snowy asked. "I did what? I don't remem-"I was about to finish my sentence when it hit me. My other personality must have gained control back there. I am not completely emotionless as you people think. You cannot be truly emotionless. My other personalities take care of my emotions. I am the original yet I am not. I have the mind and thoughts of the original, but because of my lack of emotions, I am not the original. My eyes are the only way to tell who is who. My normal side is grey, red is my angry side, blue is my calm side, yellow is my happy side, orange is my smart side, purple is my wicked side, green is my shy side, and pink is my romantic side. These guys have different names and haven't appeared since I was 14.

"Let's cancel the trip. I don't feel well." I lied. "Ok." Shane said. They were all snapped out of their shock. We arrived back at my house to be greeted by someone tackling me to the ground. My mind was being overloaded. If Cupa is standing next to me, then who is tackling me now? I look up to see who it was and to my surprise, I know that person.

**I know this chapter was short, but I'm typing this at 9 when I woke up at like 5 this morning. I'm going to change my style of typing on the conversation and I need a male oc. It is not for the person who just tackled Kira. I need it for other purposes. I hope you enjoy this, but it was short so I'm going to make the next one way longer. Oh, and I'm going to post every Friday and Saturday from now on because of summer school. Until next time, Bye.**


	4. Important News

**Hey Guys. My account, MinecraftDragonKnight is having technical difficulties for some reason. The screen would go black when ****I**** try reading other fanfics and ****I**** can****'****t access anything, but publish, account, and image manager. I am transfering the stories from scratch to my new account that actually works. I****'****m sorry for the inconvience. The new account is MCDragon1337. The story titles and summaries will all be different, but the character and most of the plot will stay the same. While ****I'****m typing this ****I**** might as well mention a few reviews ****I**** got before the problem started. Libraaa said ****I**** copied the eye color personality from **Rhapzody's fanfic "Cupa". **I****'****m sorry ****I**** did because ****I**** had no idea another person used the idea already. I was also given some ideas that ****I**** will use so expect some changes in the stories you****'****ve read. This includes ****"****What is Happiness and the other stories. What other stories you may ask. I****'****m bringing back Minecraft Revolution and 2 Worlds and Beyond. As ****I'****ve said. The titles will be different for all the stories. Heart Conquer is the only one that will not change. What is Happiness will be called, Finding Happiness. Minecraft Kingdom-Revolutions will now be called, Outcast Party. 2 Worlds and Beyond will be called, Dimentional Disaster. I don****'****t have much time on Monday through Thursday because of school so ****I'****ll try to upload at least 1 chapter for 2 stories every Friday and ****I**** do 1 chapter for the other 2 on Saturday. Outcast Party and DD (Short for Dimentional Disaster) will be on Friday while Heart Conquer (Final Piece) and Finding Happiness will be on Saturday. I hope you guys don****'****t get angry for moving the stories and restarting it. I will say it again. The stories will be moved to my new account, MCDragon1337. I****'****m posting this announcement on every story so you guys absolutly cannot miss it. Until next time, Bye.**


	5. Read Important News then this one

**Sorry guys about the delay on MCDragon1337. I got sick and I couldn****'****t do anything, but lay in bed. Yes, i was that sick. Anyway, some of you haven****'****t read the notification on where I****'****m moving the stories to my MCDragon1337 account. Another thing i want to say is that I****'****m putting a pause on the mob talker stories because the story is alot more complicated. I will start posting them by next month. There also has been a change of schedule on when I post the chapters. Outcast Party has been moved to Monday, DD (Dimentional Disaster) is moved to Wedsday, Heart Conquer is now Friday, and Finding Happiness is on Saturday. As I have said before, I am posting the chapters next month. To keep you busy, I****'****ve decide to write a Herobrine fanfic so you guys don****'****t complain about my delays. This also will be posted on all stories so you better read it. To understand what is going on read the notification that is on every story that is before this one. The Fanfics will now be posted on my new account, it is called MCDragon1337. I won****'****t be using this account much except to check on reviews and views the stories has. I****'****m moving onto MCDragon1337. So if I don****'****t post on this account don****'****t freak out. ****A****s always, until next time, Bye.**


End file.
